


Manip: new beginnings

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, Ric Griffin (I guess if you really try and focus), just a quick edit really but with a lot of feels, manips for donations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip/Edit. You know that time when Bernie was injured for the second time and then Serena and Bernie decided they should stop being idiots and then Bernie came back to Holby but only to fight for her relationship with Serena and then they left together? Yeah, I do too, bc it totally happened, at least according to this.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. manip

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
